


Roleta

by minkly_k (minkly)



Category: B1A4
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-War, Revolution, Smut, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly_k
Summary: Dois destinos, um mesmo objetivo: a liberdade de ser... do ser... humano.Onde ninguém mais seja reprimido por ser você mesmo e a roleta pare de girar mais derramar seu sangue tingindo por inocentes.





	1. Jung Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic postada anteriormente no Spirit, ela foi inspirada na música “Roulette” da banda norte americana de Nu Metal System of a Down.  
> Dedicada a ~misskezia e também quero agradecê-la por ter feito a linda capa da fic.  
> Direitos de capa totalmente reservados a ~misskezia, portanto nem pensem em plagiar/retirar os créditos desta. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

“ _Numa época de dissimulação, falar a verdade é um ato revolucionário_ _.”_

_(George Orwell)_

 

**Novembro de 2011 – Anfiteatro da Universidade de Seul**

 

“Como pode existir pessoas que ignoram o sofrimento humano, estamos perto de uma III Guerra Mundial e o povo quer saber se 2NE1 ou SNSD ganhou o Inkigayo? Bando de alienados.”, pensou o jovem estudante de História Jung Jinyoung, enquanto acabava de ver a palestra do ativista político Shin, único sobrevivente de um campo de concentração na Coréia do Norte.

Aplausos feitos, palestra encerrada para os estudantes do último semestre da graduação em História, onde estes foram seguir seu rumo. Exceto Jinyoung.

A procura da fonte.

Os olhos abertos.

Rumos direcionados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Enquanto muitos de seus colegas optariam pelo lecionar ou pelo pesquisar, Jinyoung decidiu pela humanidade. Como era órfão, não tinha pais ou parentes para se despedir. Somente o palestrante com quem teria uma ligação especial desde aquela palestra. Para os amigos mais próximos, falou que recebeu uma proposta irrecusável para lecionar no fechado país vizinho através de um colega influente em Relações Internacionais que trabalha na Embaixada.

Naquele momento daquela noite de Dezembro, a formatura tinha acabado de terminar e eles estavam em alguma praça próxima, onde uma flor de cerejeira insistia em cair suas delicadas pétalas, que dançavam com o vento relativamente forte para balançar as flores. Reflexões e certezas:

— Eu quero fazer parte desta luta. Quero libertar meu país do obscurantismo pregado por estas nocivas convenções políticas de fronteiras. Todo ser humano tem direito a viver em condições igualitárias, tem direito a amar em condições igualitárias, Shin-shii*. — informou de forma decidida o jovem Jung, já acostumado com a militância desde os 19 anos; idade onde resolveu não esconder mais sua orientação sexual e lutar pelos direitos GLBT no conservador país. Aos poucos, sua luta se expandiu para outras minorias até chegar na totalitária do ser. Humano.

— Jung, já expressei minha opinião sobre isto, porém se você mesmo está ciente dos riscos, quem sou eu para impedi-lo? Seu coração nobre é admirável, entretanto quero que saiba que sempre estará em minhas lembranças. Vá em paz, Jinyoung-hubae.* — e deu um forte abraço no ruivo sem conter as lágrimas, como se estivesse antecipando uma eterna despedida.

No dia seguinte, Jung partiu para a fronteira entre as Coreias ajudar almas necessitadas de escapar do inferno particular da família militar Kim.

 

Frio.

Fome.

Pressão.

Medo.

Ser um “passador” ilegal não era tarefa para qualquer um, entretanto para Jinyoung o sorriso de gratidão e a volta da esperança no brilho do olhar daquelas pessoas era mais do que compensatório. Fazia tudo valer a pena, mesmo naquele fatídico 23 de dezembro de 2012.

O dia em que fora descoberto.

Jinyoung costumava ter cuidado juntamente com a ONG na qual fazia parte, justamente por conta do risco iminente de ser imediatamente morto em um campo de concentração. Era rotina sair pelas ruas das cidades de fronteira com máscaras, utilizar constantemente identidades falsas, não ter endereço fixo até ter ela alterada ao descobrir que um dos seus companheiros, Baro, era um espião disfarçado que fez uma trinchada armadilha para todos os envolvidos.

Prisões.

Estupros.

Mortes.

Cenas a não serem esquecidas que Jung assistiu de camarote naquele que deveria ser o único porto seguro dele, enquanto ele mesmo era espancado e chamado de “Traidor”.

 

Após desmaiar de tantas pancadas, ele acordou.

Um local escuro, totalmente amarrado.

Em silêncio e sem choros, Jinyoung aguentou.

Cabelos raspados,

Chicoteadas,

Dedos quebrados,

Mordaça que abria a boca sem emitir nenhum som.

As perguntas sobre outros “traidores” continuara juntamente com o silêncio.

“Eles não terão o gosto de destruir meu psicológico. Resistirei até o fim com o meu silêncio como arma. Podem me atirar em uma bacia de gelo, podem me bater, podem quebrar meus ossos, podem de chamar de “aberração”, “viadinho nojento”. Podem também me fazer comer sapos e cobras vivos, como vocês estão fazendo agora seus monstros, mas meu silêncio continuará a ecoar. Meu senso humanitário e minha racionalidade não morrerão.”, refletia Jung enquanto recebia pancadas com cortantes bastões de ferro nos mais diversos lugares. Um deles atingiu sua cabeça.

Não, Jinyoung não morreu. Apenas ficou 72 horas desacordado a partir dali, porém recobrou a consciência em um quarto branco de luzes acesas constantemente, com apenas mais uma cama tão precária quanto a de si mesmo e uma resistente porta de ferro com a mesma cor. Entendeu perfeitamente o que ocorrera: por ser considerado alguém de altíssima periculosidade, estava isolado dos outros concentrados e provavelmente sua morte estaria programada para breve.

Por proteção e por saber a precariedade do sistema de saúde da Coréia do Norte, conseguiu fingir tranquilamente que estava em coma. O ato de sobrevivência — “Melhor receber soro alimentício na veia do que comer lixo em um campo agrícola.”, pensou Jung. — o obrigou a aguçar sua audição. Torcia por um descuido para saber de alguma informação valiosa e o soube quando uma das enfermeiras que cuidavam dele, deixou escapar: “Amanhã você terá o descanso eterno merecido.”

“Preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui urgente.”, refletia Jung até ter seus pensamentos interrompidos.

A porta se abriu.

Ouviu vários passos.

“Tem muita gente aí, seria arriscado demais, mas na próxima, eu escaparei. Me aguardem. Primeiramente, tenho que dar a sorte de um enfermeiro vir aqui, depois...”, raciocinava Jinyoung até ter o raciocínio interrompido.

Porta fechada.

Um grito.

O frenesi do desespero.


	2. Lee Junghwang - Codinome Sandeul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introdução do Sandeul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos, tudo bem?!   
> Agora iremos ao introdutório do Sandeul. Ele se dará em formato de versos brancos para dar um toque lírico a fanfic.   
> Espero não ter sido falha neste experimento e   
> Boa leitura!

Lee Jung Hwan

Apelidos variados

"Sandeul", "Deullie", "Quack Deul"

Um para cada função

Cedo imerso em sua amada paixão.

 

Jovem envolto em ideias.

Marx*, Nixon* ciências e tecnologia ensinados como bê-a-bá.

Diretrizes não doutrinadas

Direcionadas

Racionalizadas

Ali surgiu o embrião.

 

Com bits* e bytes*

Conhecimento cada vez mais reforçado.

Atrocidades

Humanidade

Liberdade

União

Uma só Coréia.

Um sonho.

Embrião desenvolvido,

Sandeul nascido.

 

Entretanto para a paz reinar

Lutas internas e externas a encarar

Contra os opressores, bits e bytes eram as armas

 

O dia da disparada chegou

Ao mundo vazou

Informações secretas reveladas

Campos de concentrações

Povo oprimido

Povo infeliz

Militarizações

Desumanizações

Coréia do Norte desnuda

 

Caos

 

Quack One Shot*!

 

Contudo nem tudo sai perfeito

Um bit imperfeito

Descuido

O capturo soturno

 

Nº 14

 

Quebras

Amarras

Pancadas

Resistência

24 horas

Sentença

 

Escuridão

 

Tranca

Desperta

Desespera

O grito primal.

 

Breu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:   
> *Bit - unidade mínima utilizada para medir para medir uma quantidade de dados a serem armazenados ou transmitidos. Grandeza amplamente utilizada em Informática.   
> *Byte - grandeza de dados que equivalem a 8 bits.   
> *Marx - filósofo que criou junto com Engels o "Manifesto do Partido Comunista", um livro essencial para quem se interessar por direcionamentos políticos voltados à Esquerda.   
> *Nixon Richard Nixon: ex presidente norte americano que sempre defendeu o tradicionalismo e o conservadorismo. Também é famoso por causa do "Caso Watergate", um dos maiores escândalos de corrupção e jogo políticos nos EUA além de ter sido o presidente que, praticamente, "acabou" com a Guerra do Vietnã. Essencial para quem se interessar por direcionamentos políticos voltados para a Direita.   
> *One Shot - expressão em inglês que tem o significado literal de "um tiro" ou "tiro único", porém ela pode ser também contextualizada como 'na mosca', 'certeiro', que é o caso do verso marcado além de ser uma leve (e falha, reconheço) brincadeira com a música "One Shot" do grupo de K Pop B.A.P, um dos meus "amores mor" no estilo.   
> Também pode ser utilizada para expressar HQs e fanfics, que são compostos de apenas um único volume ou capitulo (para mangás de um únicio volume. o termo mais utilizado é "yomikiri", porém está cada vez mais comum utilizarem o termo "one shot" para eles também). 
> 
> Observação Importante: "Quack" é uma referencia ao Sandeul ser chamado carinhosamente de "Pato" ou "Patinho" pelos BANAS, o fandom do B1A4 e até pelos próprios membros do grupo, até onde tive a informação. Outra observação não menos importante é que certas lacunas deixadas nos introdutórios serão clarificadas no terceiro e antepenúltimo capítulo da fanfic.


	3. Marcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ~misskezia se divertir (ou não) com JinDeul, eis o encontro entre eles.  
> Preparem os lenços e  
> Boa leitura.

 — Socorro! Alguém tira esta venda de mim! Tira a venda! Tira a venda! — gritava a voz do recém-chegado de chamativos cabelos alaranjados e muito machucado, entretanto Jinyoung percebeu o errado. Os olhos dos outro já estavam abertos.

“Céus... como eu vou explicar... como devo falar isso a ele? E se para eles os olhos eram tudo?”, refletia em lágrimas Jinyoung. Com muita dor no coração, respirou fundo e iniciou:

— Não há vendas. Esta solitária improvisada como enfermaria é branca e fria como a neve que cai através da fresta pequenina que dá para ver somente um raio de sol. Me chamo Jung Jinyoung, 28 anos, nascido em Seul, formado em História e preso por dar liberdade ao sofrido povo quando chegava na infernal fronteira que nunca deveria ter existido. Irônico não?! Ser preso por oferecer a liberdade e esperança alheia, e o mais bizarro é que justamente quem eu julguei ser amigo foi o delator de todos. Ele foi até promovido por causa disto. Raiva? Não. Justiça e liberdade para todos... e sim, os filhos da mãe te cegaram. Não irei julgá-lo se buscar vingança ou o querer o seu rápido findar … Entretanto minha humanidade eles nunca irão tirar e por isso... — Jung levantou-se, dirigiu-se até a cama do outro, sentou-se ao seu lado para, por fim, dar um caloroso e forte abraço nele. — chore, esbraveje, extravase seu desespero e raiva. Quando se sentir pronto para se revelar a mim, estarei de ouvidos e braços abertos, companheiro.

Ele chorou. O pranto incessante em braços desconhecidos que confortavam com todo o senso de afeto, cantando uma triste canção:

 

“ _(...)_ _Eu tenho um problema que não consigo explicar_

_Não tenho nenhuma razão pela qual deveria ter sido tão claro_

_Não tenho perguntas mas com certeza tenho desculpas_

_Me falta a razão pela qual eu deveria estar tão confuso_

 

_Eu sei como eu me sinto quando estou perto de você_

_Eu não sei como eu me sinto quando estou perto de você_

_Perto de você (…)_ ”

(Roulette – System of a Down*)

 

Mais reconfortante e encorajador que qualquer método de escapismo que poderia tentar naquelas condições.

As horas passaram. Nos próprios prantos, o alheio cochilou nos quentes braços mais a voz reconfortante de Jinyoung.

Pela primeira vez, o silêncio não era uma arma, mas sim um acalanto e Jung não queria que esta sensação passasse. Viu nele uma possibilidade. Forças a juntar, o escapar. Juntos.

Jinyoung, naquele momento reparava nos traços delicados do outro. As bochechas ligeiramente grandes que davam a ele um ar fofo, os lábios finos, as pernas grossas com coxas altamente desejosas, reveladas na posição de conchinha que este estava. O suficiente para iniciais pensamentos libidinosos começarem a brotar na mente de Jung:

“Segura, Jung Jinyoung! Isso não é hora de você pensar em sexo! Primeiro, provavelmente aqui deve ter um monte de câmeras nos vigiando e nem sei que milagre é esse que eles não vieram logo me buscar para me matar. Segundo, estamos em situações de extremo estresse e carência. Terceiro, ele pode ser hétero. Outra, mesmo deixando ele cego, pouparam o rosto dele. Pior, nem rasparam o cabelo dele igual a mim. Como o Shin-shii falou na palestra, presos e presas cujos rostos são intocados e/ou os cabelos são mantidos, geralmente, são vítimas de estupros e viram escravos sexuais dos soldados ... Provavelmente estupraram ele. Pior, eles devem ter cegado ele de propósito para violentá-lo sem correr o risco de serem reconhecidos e se retirarem ele daqui, vão transformá-lo em escravo sexual. Monstros, monstros, monstros … Cuidarei dele como cuidaria dos meus pais se tivesse uma família...”, porém teve os pensamentos interrompidos por um mexer. Um levantar desajeitado que fez o avental do outro cair e revelar toda sua nudez, dando um grande e excitante teste de resistência para Jung.

“Ferrou. Imagina que ele está de roupa! De roupa, Jinyoung!”, exclamou em pensamentos para depois falar:

— Sinto muito ser tão estúpido, mas... seu avental caiu. Eu vou pegá-lo … — Entretanto o outro interrompeu Jung.

— Deixe-o. Você já provou ser um bom homem. Se fosse outro, dependendo das circunstâncias, já teria até estuprado-me há tempos. Obrigado por ser tão generoso e tolerante. Depois você pega. Em meu sono aceitei minha cegueira e agora terás todo o direito de saber quem sou. Chamo-me Lee Jung Hwan, porém sou mais conhecido como Sandeul, se desejares, tu podes me chamar assim. Continuando, 27 anos, também de Esquerda. Nasci na Coréia do Norte, mas como sou filho de diplomatas, praticamente cresci vagando o mundo. Ensino Fundamental em Cabo Verde, Ensino Médio na Coréia “do Sul” e faculdade no Vale do Silício, portanto sei falar português e inglês. Tu não imaginas o quanto isto me ajudou na faculdade de Engenharia de Software, na qual me formei ano passado ... Envolvido em “cyber ativismo” desde que me conheço por gente, pelo ideal da união das Coreias, amor igualitário e por uma humanidade em paz. Estas guerras, interesses nefastos que prejudicam nosso povo, destrói esperanças e famílias. Inspirado em ser um agente, não um reagente, continuei com meu “cyber ativismo” até invadir os servidores do Governo daqui e entregar toda essa sujeira para o WikiLeaks além de implementar um vírus que dá acesso livre a internet para esta população mais um “worm*” que “buga” os servidores secretos do governo. Por ele ter sido programado para se propagar com mais potência a cada “retirada”, até agora eles devem estar tentando retirá-lo em vão, só para variar. Portanto, as câmeras e aparelhos de escuta que nos vigiam, Jinyoung-sshi, estão desativadas. No mínimo deve ter sido isso o principal motivo para me cegarem, mas eles mal sabem que mesmo preso, meu plano continuara com meus companheiros “cyber ativistas” livres pelo mundo. A liberdade chegará. Questão de tempo.

— Seu rosto está inteiro, eles não tentaram nenhum … vergonha de perguntar isso, mas você deve ter acesso as mesmas informações que tenho … er … você sabe o significado de presos que tem os rostos e cabelos poupados, não sabe Jung Hwan-sshi? — perguntou Jinyoung em um tom de voz baixo e hesitante.

— Sei sim. Um dos torturadores beijou minha boca à força, percorreu suas mãos nojentas por todo o meu corpo além de lamber-me dos pés a cabeça. Nem sei de onde tirei estômago para não vomitar, chorar ou esboçar reações na hora, mas enfim ... chegaram até a segurar meus braços e abrirem minhas pernas a força, porém um dos torturadores que fez meu “pré interrogatório” (diga-se amarrou-me, jogou gelo mais neve em mim, enquanto fazia terror psicológico contra minha pessoa no meu próprio apartamento), entrou na sala de torturas berrando em alto e bom som que eu era “uma putinha aidética suja”; aí o torturador que queria o meu corpo de qualquer jeito desistiu da ideia, mas em compensação, ele mandou os outros torturadores baterem em mim do pescoço para baixo com barras de ferro até eu receber uma pancada na cabeça e desmaiar... — Os prantos de Sandeul recomeçaram com força. Jung apenas teve o reflexo de abraçar ainda mais forte o outro homem de cabelos laranjas, fazendo carinhosos afagos nos sedosos cabelos de Jung Hwan. Questionou após quebrar um longo, porém necessário silêncio:

— Mas … você não tem o vírus desenvolvido, já? Tem? É somente curiosidade Jung Hwang-sshi. Até peço desculpas, caso minha pergunta o ofenda.

— Não se preocupe, Jinyoung-sshi. Ser soro positivo ou aidético não é nenhum crime, é apenas uma condição de doença crônica como qualquer outra. Ainda lá, em meu “pré interrogatório”, entendi imediatamente que seria utilizado como escravo sexual quando um deles perguntou exatamente: “Você tem alguma doença venérea?”. Eu respondi: “Sim, eu transei com um soro positivo.”, entretanto para meus algozes limitei-me a fornecer esta resposta. Para você, digo: foi uma mentira dita para fins de auto proteção que, felizmente, deu certo por aqui ter um sistema de saúde precário. Eu não tenho nada e mesmo se tivesse, não seria um grande dilema. HIV e AIDS não tiram a humanidade de ninguém. — respondeu Jung Hwan ainda com a voz um pouco embargada.

“Mesmo sendo bem fraco, o sorriso nos lábios dele é lindo e cristalino. Espera... estou reconhecendo a canção cantada por ele.  _“(...) Welcome to the soldier side/ Where there's no one here but me/People all grow up to die/ There is no one here but me (...)”*_  — e no último verso da triste música, a voz de Jinyoung saiu e acompanhou a forte, porém doce voz cantada de Sandeul. Vendo o sorriso de Jung Hwan abrir por completo, pediu para o de cabelos laranja segurar em suas mãos. Aquecido pelo calor das mãos do ex “hacker”, Jung guiou-o até a fresta que saia o único raio de luz. O frescor exterior que reavivavam sonhos e faziam ver que tudo valeria a pena por uma causa maior. Jinyoung falou:

— Podem ter tirado-lhe a visão, entretanto tua audição, olfato e tato ficarão mais aguçados. Instinto de sobrevivência. Uma prova disto: o tom de voz que estou falando contigo, que geralmente, você somente ouviria se falasse em seu ouvido. Já começou. Mesmo enxergando, fui obrigado a aguçar estes sentidos para meu coma fingido funcionar como se deve e prolongar minha existência aqui. Sente o raio de sol?

— Bem forte … engraçado que estou a lembrar de quando ia para a praia com meus pais. A sensação gostosa de sentir os raios de sol, o calor humano, a brisa do mar... Jinyoung-sshi.

— Primeiramente, não precisa ser tão formal comigo. Afinal, estamos no mesmo barco. Pode me chamar somente de Jinyoung ou Jin, como os meus amigos mais íntimos costumavam me chamar.

— Tudo bem... Jin. Jinyoung Hyung! Se é assim, pode também chamar-me de Sandeul, Deul, Deullie ou até mesmo de Quack ou Pato. Ah, esse apelido de Pato carrego por culpa do meu melhor amigo, Shinwoo! Se o destino permitisse nosso encontro em outras condições, você adoraria conhecê-lo … claro se esses desgraçados não tivessem fuzilado-o como um animal no abate, quando ele atendeu a porta... — As lágrimas de Sandeul voltaram. Sem soltar suas mãos, Jung o puxou para mais perto de si, dando um forte e caloroso abraço. Cochichou em seu ouvido:

— Entendo sua dor, pois minha melhor amiga, Min Ah, se matou no orfanato por não passar no vestibular, na época. Solidão... rejeição … sentimentos que me acompanham desde que me conheço por gente, afinal fui abandonado por quem me gerou, cresci em um orfanato até atingir a maioridade. Nunca encontrei quem deu vida a mim. Conheci o melhor e o pior do ser humano desde cedo, tive que aprender a ser pai e mãe de mim mesmo em minha tenra infância, portanto não se preocupe, Sandeul. Eu não vou te abandonar, mesmo que eu tenha que morrer por isso. Você agora tem com quem contar. — Finalizou Jinyoung dizendo a última frase com a voz embargada antes de suas próprias lágrimas caírem e seu pranto vier à tona.

Como acalanto para o sofrimento, Jung Hwan abraçou o de cabelos raspados mais forte e começou a apalpá-lo, praticar o seu tato no rosto mais o corpo de Jinyoung, cantando juntos uma comovente canção para aquecer seus corações carentes:

 

“ _(...)_ _You and me_

_Should go outside and beat 'em beat 'em beat 'em, beat 'em beat 'em beat_

_'em_

 

_All pathetic flag waving ignorant pigs_

_And we'll eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em eat 'em (...)*_ ”

 

Eles riam, enquanto tentavam imitar o ritmo do vocalista da banda de rock que originalmente cantava a música mais o ato de parodiar esta, rimando a fonética rápida de ''em beat' e ''em eat' com “mini” ou “Minions”. Como Jinyoung tinha o inglês fluente graças ao seu primeiro amor no orfanato, um belo norte americano de nome Jimmy, a brincadeira fonética fazia todo o sentido para eles. Chegavam até a se comunicarem em inglês como forma de distração. Durante estas conversas, um soube da homossexualidade do outro além de trocarem palavras sobre experiências passadas, tanto amarosas quanto de militância LGBT+. Ao mesmo tempo, Sandeul continuava a treinar seu tato no outro. Refletia.

“O corpo do Jinyoung é bem magro, mas firme. Nossa, dá para sentir nas costas, em seu peito, nas coxas as cicatrizes do “interrogatório” dele, porém pelos traços tocados, o Hyung é bem lindo e atraente … Controle-se Sandeul! Você está nu, tudo que você menos precisa é ficar excitado na frente dele. Estamos em condições extremas e ainda há o risco dele estuprar-me por má interpretação das minhas reações corpóreas, mas … cada vez mais minha pele pede o contato, o toque, os carinhos do Jin... Uma música para valsar e passar esta vontade. Se não passar, como não tenho mais nada a perder, vou entregar-me a ele de corpo e alma para ter meus últimos momentos de auto escolha de como, quando e, principalmente, com quem eu terei meu prazer sexual. Óbvio, se ele quiser. Caso contrário, me contentarei com os nossos bons momentos e seus atos gentis. Obrigado por não fazer-me esquecer que ainda sou humano, Jung Jinyoung.”.

Soltou suas mãos das do mais velho, se entrelaçaram em um caloroso abraço e começaram a valsar uma melancólica canção:

 

“ _(...) You, you went beyond_

_And you lost it all_

_Why did you go there?_

_From beyond_

_You saw it all_

_Why did you go there?_

 

 _Na, na-na-na (...)*_ ”

 

Durante a valsa, Sandeul pensava:

“Ah, destino, se pudesse encontrá-lo em outras condições... poderíamos não ser somente amigos. Seríamos amigos, amantes, namorados... o tudo um do outro e viveríamos felizes, lutando pela humanidade, liberdade e amor, justamente amando-nos. Por quê? O corpo do Jinyoung, a voz acalantadora dele … ele está me guiando de volta para a cama, cantando junto comigo com sua bela voz mais suas quente e magras mãos que confortam minha alma e meu corpo. Agora estamos sentados na minha cama, ele faz minhas pernas repousarem em … epa! É isso, ele está excitado?! É... ele está excitado, porém continua a cantar para tentar dissipar seus pensamentos libidinosos? Hyung, você não existe … obrigado destino mais uma vez, porém tu tens o direito de saber que eu correspondo os teus instintos mais primais, Jinyoung. Vamos consumar nossos desejos agora...”, porém teve os pensamentos interrompidos com a fala de Jung após a canção terminar:

— Sua inteligência e a capacidade de lutar para manter sua lucidez mesmo estando em trevas é assombrosa, Jung Hwan-ah, porém me fascina … você por completo me fascina e nem sei o porquê... — Mas fora interrompido novamente por Jung Hwan.

— Posso estar cego, mas uma coisa que não sou é idiota. Eu sei que desperto segundas intenções em você. Uma certa “coisa” bem dura cutucando minha perna que está na sua virilha prova mais que ninguém, porém obrigado por respeitar-me tanto. Er … dê-me sua mão, Jinyoung hyung. — com a mão de Jung nas suas, Sandeul guiou-a até seu membro ereto. O de cabelos raspados não sabia que reação ter ao ato inesperado do outro. Jung Hwan prosseguiu. — Está sentindo? Eu correspondo seu desejo. Já que quando sair daqui, provavelmente vou ser estuprado por sei lá quantos soldados ou presos “com privilégios” mesmo, eu entrego-me a você, Jinyoung hyung. Por você ser tão gentil, respeitoso e amigável com minha pessoa, você será com quem farei sexo consentido e com prazer pela última vez justamente para ter um ponto de sanidade e me afogar nele, enquanto eles violarem meu corpo... — Mas foi interrompido pelo mais velho. Sentia os braços dele o envolverem com um calor mais intenso que o normal além de ouvir claramente as batidas aceleradas do coração de Jung, já que um de seus ouvidos estava colado no peito do outro:

— Pare de falar besteiras, Jung Hwan-ah. Mesmo que eu tenha que te matar ou morrer protegendo você, ninguém irá te tocar sem o seu consentimento. Teu corpo, tuas regras. Você não imagina o que é a dor de uma penetração forçada. É a pior dor que alguém pode sentir. Até hoje os gritos, choros, sangue dos meus amigos e amigas estuprados pelos soldados na minha frente ecoam vivos em minha mente. Alguns deles pediam para morrer do que continuarem a serem penetrados à força por eles. Você não aguentaria, eu não aguentaria ver novamente alguém ser violentado e eu não poder fazer nada. Eu não lutarei mais contra nossos desejos correspondentes. Daremos um ao outro o primeiro de muitos momentos de prazer, pois escaparemos dessa solitária e continuaremos a luta pela recuperação da humanidade do nosso povo juntos.

Após terminar sua fala, Jung aproximou seu rosto lentamente até conseguir que os próprios lábios começassem a provar do sabor único dos lábios de Jung Hwan em um intenso beijo, onde ali começou a consumação da libido, durando o tempo necessário para eles serem um só, sem contratempos.

Os “bits” e “bytes” da libertação implantados por Sandeul, atingindo “o Grande Irmão*” da branca solitária para dar a eles toda a privacidade da entrega mútua que o frenesi do prazer pedia para os instintos mais primais do ser humano revoarem em sua peculiar beleza sem pudores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complementos para facilitar o entendimento:  
> * "Roulette" - System of a Down, a música que inspirou toda a fanfic. Link - http://youtu.be/IXbTUuhfjks 
> 
> * "(...) Welcome to the soldier side (...)" - trecho do refrão da música "Soldier Side" também do System, cuja tradução é "(...) Bem vindo ao lado do soldado/ Onde não há mais ninguém além de mim/ Todas as pessoas só crescem para morrer/ Não há ninguém aqui além de mim (...) ". Trecho mantido em inglês para quem conhecer a música citada conseguir fazer uma fácil associação. 
> 
> * "(...) You and me/Should go outside and beat 'em beat 'em (...)" - trecho do refrão da música "U-Fig" também da banda System of a Down. Como está explícito na fanfic, ele foi mantido em seu original para o trocadilho de JinDeul fazer sentido. A "comovente canção" também é uma ironia, pois a tradução do trecho é "(....) Você e eu/Devemos ir lá fora bater, bater, bater, bater, bater, bater neles/ Toda bandeira patética acenando para porcos ignorantes/ E vamos comê, comê, comê, comê, comê, comê-los (...)". Comovente mesmo, não?! Link da música inteira para entenderem melhor a falha paródia feita por JinDeul- http://youtu.be/zd07X4wtMgc?t=28s 
> 
> * "(...) You, you went beyond/And lost it alll (...)" - trecho do refrão da música "Dreaming" do SOAD, que foi também mantida em inglês pelo mesmo motivo que o trecho de "Soldier Side". Sua tradução é "(...) Você, você foi além/E perdeu tudo/Por que você foi para lá?/Para mais além/Você viu tudo (...)" 
> 
> Glossário:  
> *Worm - Palavra em inglês que significa "verme", mas em informática significa programas auto replicantes semelhante a vírus de computadores que, quando utilizado para fins maliciosos, zoam máquinas, redes e sistemas em tempo recorde. Não deseje nem para o seu pior inimigo que ele pegue "worm" no PC, pois eles são dificílimos de tirar. A coisa é tão feia que até especialistas em TI consideram o "worm" um golpe baixo, por assim dizer.  
> *Grande Irmão - Referência claríssima ao "olho que tudo vê" do livro de George Orwell "1984" , originalmente em inglês chamado de "Big Brother", o qual inesperadamente serviu de inspiração para nomear o "reallity show" que imunda nossas redes sociais mais a TV aberta no período de janeiro a março: Big Brother Brasil.


	4. Linha tênue e ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final desta fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, ~misskezia, obrigada por cada comentário, divulgação, enfim... se "Roleta" saiu foi graças a você.  
> Boa leitura.

Os sonhos sincronizados com quentes momentos recém experimentados com Sandeul. Conseguia reproduzir com precisão os gemidos, as palavras eróticas, os beijos mais os ousados carinhos entre eles até chegar o despertar.

Os olhos de Jung abrem, eles percebem o ausentar de Jung Hwan.

Jinyoung sente o desespero crescer. O avental não está mais lá. Sabia que tudo que vivera com Sandeul não fora um sonho, nem uma alucinação.

A raiva toma conta. Pega o travesseiro, joga-o com suas forças e de dentro dele cai o seu próprio avental, porém repara em sangue e escritos na parte de dentro dele. Rapidamente Jung dirige-se até ele, pegando-o cuidadosamente junto com o travesseiro. Voltando para a cama em sua posição de repouso, ele começa a lê-la:

“ _Jinyoung Hyung._

_Desculpe por minha covardia. Consegui tomar coragem para fazer meu dedo sangrar de propósito, esmagando-o na cama para escrever-lhe esta carta justamente na parte de dentro do seu avental enquanto você dormia, entretanto não tive coragem o suficiente para dizer que aquele era o meu último dia. Não mencionei este fato, pois não queria que nosso laço tão especial começasse de uma maneira melancólica ou já “em clima de despedida”. Espero que me perdoe por isto ou que pelo menos compreenda meus motivos sem julgar a mim negativamente._

_Provavelmente quando tu leres esta carta já fui executado em público por não sei quantos tiros de fuzis ou enforcado, porém saiba que passar meus últimos momentos em seus braços foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido comigo._

_Jinyoung, da mesma forma que lutei até o fim, lute também. Um militante segue seus ideais até o fim._

 

“ _(Mas eu não estava lá por você),_

_Você foi embora,_

_(Eu não estava lá por você),_

_Despedidas são longas,_

_Adeus,_

_(Eu não estava lá por você),_

_Adeus,_

_(Eu não estava lá por você),_

_Adeus”_

_(Streamline – System of a Down*)_

 

_Juntos em NOSSA luta._

 

_Ass: Sandeul_ ”

 

““ _... Agora você é livre_

_Livre para vagar pelos céus_

_Agora e depois me visite_

_Com seus olhos estrelados…*_ ”

Adeus, querido e gracioso Sandeul... adeus... e obrigado por tudo, guerreiro!”, despediu Jinyoung cantarolando mais uma curta fala que expressa toda sua dor em um rouco sussurro e lágrimas abundantes, porém rapidamente enxugadas. O avental colocado de volta em seu corpo com muito pesar e lá estava ele, novamente em seu coma sobrevivente, pois ouvira barulhos próximos a porta.

A porta abriu, ouviu passos.

Uma voz masculina.

Silêncio...

“Gong Chan Shik. Obrigado pela oportunidade e me perdoe por ter reagido, te atacado e ter aplicado em você a injeção letal que era para mim, porém para derrubar o Inimigo e prolongar minha existência em relativa segurança, a melhor estratégia é justamente estar do lado dele. Por isto a minha terrível opção. Além disso, você matou o Sandeul com uma injeção de morfina durante o sono dele, igual você faria comigo.

Você tirou a vida do meu ponto de paz, o motivo dos meus sorrisos aqui e usurpou de forma nefasta o direito de eu começar a amar alguém, Gong Chan.

Portanto Deullie querido, tenha a certeza: sua luta não foi em vão. Lutarei por mim, por você, pelo nosso intenso amor e, acima de tudo, para que a futura humanidade e o povo coreano nunca mais sofram opressão. Para que todo humano tenha o direito de ser... humano.”, refletia Jinyoung enquanto festejava com seus inimigos escondido na identidade do enfermeiro incinerado como prisioneiro.

Eles comemoravam com sucesso a sinfonia tóxica do zombar alheio.

Jinyoung também celebrava, mas não o zombar. Podia ouvir os gritos de liberdade, a decadência do Grande Inimigo … a beleza da sinfonia da destruição, onde desabrochava a esperança do libertar.

A bala foi colocada e a roleta começou a girar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Observações complementares para a fanfic:   
> *"... Agora você é livre/Livre para vagar pelos céus..." - trecho do refrão da música "Starlit Eyes" do System of a Down. Link com o trecho original em inglês (e tentarem imaginar Jinhão cantando isso) - http://youtu.be/huCQW1RtbH0?t=1m1s
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!

**Author's Note:**

> Glossário:  
> *Shii - forma de tratamento formal utilizada quando pessoas mais novas necessitam se dirigir para pessoas mais velhas.  
> *Hubae - pronome de tratamento formal utilizado, geralmente, em ambiente escolar quando um superior precisa se dirigir a alguém de posição abaixo da sua (ex: professor e aluno). 
> 
> Link da fanfic no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/roleta-1379337
> 
> Dizeres sobre o próximo capítulo: Sandeul.


End file.
